1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hitch covering device and more particularly pertains to covering and protecting a pin box and kingpin of a trailer hitch with a hitch covering device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fifth wheel covers is known in the prior art. More specifically, fifth wheel covers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of covering a tractor bearing plate are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,713 to Picard discloses a fifth wheel cover. U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,914 to Murcheson discloses a fifth wheel slip cover. U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,902 to Young et al. discloses a towing hitch cover. U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,077 to Bliek discloses a tonneau cover for fifth wheel camper trucks. U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,968 to Beckerer, Jr. discloses a protective cover for a trailer hitch. U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,138 to Berry discloses a trailer hitch visual alignment device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a hitch covering device for covering and protecting a pin box and kingpin of a trailer hitch.
In this respect, the hitch covering device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of covering and protecting a pin box and kingpin of a trailer hitch.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved hitch covering device which can be used for covering and protecting a pin box and kingpin of a trailer hitch. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.